User talk:Level
Welcome Aboard Welcome, Level! You seem to be working (or have worked) on a lot of Capcom-related wikis. I know quite a bit about their history, but not everything! Your contributions to this Wiki would be greatly appreciated. I like what you did with the Phoenix Wright page. It looks nice and professional now. Now, if only I can do that for the other Capcom series. Cheers! Icysugarspike 19:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) * I really like Capcom games, especially the fighting games. The template I made can work with any series, just copy and edit the "if"s and copy one of the sub templates to a new page and edit it. I will eventually add all the series that are not done, if I have time, so add any you want. If it accepted these can be moved to the template namespace, I think the colors need to be changed though, Is there a color scheme for this wiki? -Lөvө 20:38, 14 March 2008 (UTC) I guess the colors are blue and yellow, like the logo in the upper left corner. I don't know if your browser can see this or not. Icysugarspike 21:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Incorporating Info I was wondering if I could cut and paste some information from some of the "dead" Capcom wikis you have worked on. Now would be a good time to tell me if you wrote these articles, or if someone else did, too. Thanks. Icysugarspike 18:08, 16 March 2008 (UTC) * I have not done much on them. I think they use the same GFDL copyright (or copyleft) as is used here. I was actually considering purposing that they be merged with this one. -Lөvө 06:52, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Text color Hey Level, the text is showing up such a light blue on the template that you can't read it that easily. How about a darker blue? Thanks. Keep up the good work. Icysugarspike 02:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Copyright Template Thanks for the copyright template shortcut. You just made things a lot easier for this wiki. Icysugarspike 01:28, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Hard Work Level, I've been doing a lot of hard work here, and I'd love to hear from you. Are you on vacation? icy 01:09, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * I have seen that you have been been doing a good job working here, and I have been wanting to do more, unfortunately I have been too busy with work to do anything lately. -Lөvө 20:06, 21 April 2008 (UTC) No problem, the wikia will always be around. icy 22:37, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Change the Text Color Please, level, I really appreciate your help, but the text for the games on the series templates is illegible (on my skin, at least). Could you make the text a darker blue? I can't even see it against the light blue background. Thanks for the good work. icy 01:56, 8 May 2008 (UTC) * What skin are you using? Which light blue? Here is what they look like with the default skin: Image:Colors.JPG Image:Colors2.JPG * I will see if I can get colors that work on other skins. -Lөvө 07:36, 8 May 2008 (UTC) It's the first one. I'm sorry for complaining. I know you're really trying to help. If I can do anything to make your job easier, please let me know. icy 17:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) The text color is not visible. I use the Monaco skin. The gamenav was never used because of this. I'm sorry. icysugarspike 14:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC)